Glitch
Glitch belongs to Texting aka Glitchy, please do not steal the concept of this character or the character itself. This is the closest the 'subject' has gotten to her personality.... Appearance Glitch is an anthro that changes appearance as her personality changes. She always has very large front paws too, and they are very squishable, like puppy paws. Just don't squish them, or else you're dead meat c: She has a heavy set, athletic appearance, and always has the same 'basic' appearance, just the colours and facial expression of her's change. Angry When angered, Glitch turns shades of Grey and Red, and her face contorts into a crazed smile, and should be avoided when in this state. Content When content, Glitch is a shade of Yellow and Orange, and is also a pale Peach. Her face is a light, happy smile. Sad When sad, Glitch turns shades of Blue and Green, and her face is in a frown. Crazed Imagine her Angry appearance, but just a crazier smile and a mix of very vibrant Reds and Blues, with some Purple is mixed in as well. Untitled 97 (2).png|Sad Glitch Untitled 97 (1).png|Angry Glitch Untitled 97 duvhmiub.png|Content Glitch Untitled 97 (3).png|Crazed Glitch Personality Her personality changes as her appearance changes! Angry: When angry, Glitch is angry. She will proceed with giving you a warning, and then will try and harm you. This can be avoided if you leave Glitch alone in this state. Content: When Content, Glitch is very easy to socialise with, and can be pretty random. It is also referred to as her 'positive crazed' state. Sad: When Sad, Glitch is very depressed, and feels suicidal and alone. She wouldn't mind a few friends around her during this time. Crazed: When Crazed, you need to run. ''Away. ''Fast. ''No one has seen Glitch in this appearance, but they know that it's worse than Angry Glitch and that she is a lot less tolerant, and a lot less moral. Tests Origin: ''unknown Species: unknown Background: unknown Other Comments: (Voice recordings) Angered: We are starting off with the 'Angered' stage.... Subject appears to be very reckless, often flipping tables and other things... throwing things and making a mess. She does not appear to be attacking anyone, but rather letting out angered shrieks and screeches. '' Content: ''Now for what we call the 'Content' stage... Subject is very happy and pleased looking, which is rare for her... Her colours are a very nice pastel, and she is socialising quite well... Doesn't really move much, but doesn't look suspicious of anything.... Sad: The 'Sad' stage is beginning.... Subject is drooping her head, looks very miserable... Playing with scissors, please, someone take them away from her before she does something stupid... It appears to be passing after time, and her colours are beginning to... morph? '' Crazed: ''We are testing the 'Crazed' side of her now... Subject appears to be very violent in the 'Crazed' stage, or as we call it... She comes at you slowly at first, and if you run away.... *ksssh* you best not look her in the eyes in this time..... ill come and hunt you down if you do the wrong thing in this state... may have a grudge.... *kssssssh* I'm going to test and see what happens *kssssssh* if you poke her.... *ksssh* with a sharp object or a stick..... what? She's not reacting.... Subject is turning her head towards me slowly... *ksssh* NO, STOP, GET AWAY!!.... *kssssssssh* Stop this at once! Security!!!!!..... *kssssh* please, don't hurt me, please.... God, help us all.... *ksssssh*... *beep* *beep* *beep* Category:Anthros Category:Females Category:Texting Wolf's OCs Category:Mammals Category:Roleplaying Characters